In a number of industries, three-dimensional (3D) models may be used to represent various objects. For example, any industry that uses or sells objects may need to understand how different objects interact or how they might appear together. The generation of such a 3D model may require that a system obtain an image of the surface of an object, which may be rendered or displayed as a two-dimensional image via 3D rendering or displayed as a three-dimensional image.
Various techniques exist for generating 3D models from objects. For example, a given object may be scanned from a number of different angles, and the scanned images can then be combined to generate the 3D image of the object. In some embodiments, the scanned image information may include a matrix of images taken from each angle, which may be obtained from an array of cameras.
Although 3D models may be solid models that define a volume of the object, they more likely include a shell or boundary that represent a surface of the object, with the image obtained for an angle mapped to that surface. These types of boundary representation 3D models are commonly used in industries that use 3D models.